Mitchsen
by bechloe18
Summary: After wining the ICCA's the Bellas go on a well needed vacation. What will happen when Aubrey and Beca tell each other their true feelings for each other? I do not own Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is my new story I'm working on, I hope you guys like it.**

"Are you sure it's ok Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

It was just the start of summer, Chloe and Aubrey graduated and they wanted to do something fun with all the Bellas. So Chloe suggested they go down to Florida to her beach house for a few weeks. She thought it would be really fun and relaxing, they really deserved it after all they had done to win the ICCA's.

"Of course Bree! If it wasn't ok, I wouldn't have suggested it." Chloe smiles at her best friend.

Aubrey smiles back. In all honesty, Aubrey was really excited about going to Florida with her friends.

"So while we're in Florida, are you going to tell Beca how you feel?" Chloe asks and Aubrey nods. "Don't worry Bree, it's going to be ok."

Ever since Aubrey saw Beca at the activities fair at the beginning of the year, she has really started developing a crush on the small DJ. She would've told Beca how she felt a while ago but every time she tried she got scared and backed out.

Aubrey sighed. "I really hope so."

* * *

Beca was on her laptop working on a mix when she got a text from Chloe saying to meet her and the rest of the Bellas at her and Aubrey's apartment.

She saves her mix and gets off her bed and grabs her things. She walks downstairs and leaves a note for her father telling him that she went out. After the school year ended, Beca moved in with her dad and step-monster for the summer.

She walked out of the house to her car and started driving the short distance to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

* * *

When Beca gets to the apartment, the rest of the Bellas are already there. She takes a sit next to Amy.

"So what's this about aca-bitches?" Amy asks.

"Well, Aubrey and I want to know if you guys would like to come with us to my beach house in Florida for a few weeks." Chloe smiles.

Everyone smiles and nods. "Wait, are you going to make us do cardio?" Amy asks.

Aubrey laughs. "No Amy, there will be no cardio." Amy smiles and throw's her fist in the air.

"Ok guys, so we will be leaving in a few days, so go home and pack. You guys can spend the night before we leave, that way it will be a lot easier. Text either me or Aubrey when you have everything pack and we will text you the rest of the details." Chloe says before everyone leaves and heads back to their homes.

* * *

When Beca gets home, her father and step-monster are waiting for her.

Beca walks through the front door. _'Oh no.'_ She thought to herself. "Hi dad."

"Where were you?" He stands up from the couch.

"I left you a note telling you that I left. Chloe texted me and told me to meet her and everyone at her apartment." Beca was about to walk up the stairs, but then she turns and faces her dad. "Oh and by the way, I'm going away for a few weeks." Before her father could ask any questions, she was already in her room. She couldn't believe she's going to Florida, she couldn't wait to spend time with her friends. _'Maybe it's time to tell Aubrey how I truly feel about her.'_ She thought as she was packing her suitcase. As she was packing, she couldn't stop smiling and thinking about Aubrey.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by slow for everyone. They just wanted to go and have fun and just be with each other. Beca pulls into a parking spot right outside Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She gets out of her car and grabs her suitcases and her backpack with her laptop inside.

When Beca gets inside the apartment she sees all the girls around the living room talking and having a good time. She smiles and puts her suitcases by the door where the other suitcases where.

When Amy sees Beca, she waves her over. "There you are shorty! Now that everyone's here," Amy stands and claps her hands together, "it's time to party!"

"Sorry Amy, but there'll be no partying until we get to Florida. We need to be sober for our flight tomorrow morning." Aubrey looks at her friend with serious look. Amy gives her a sad smile then nods and sits back down.

* * *

"Ok, we should really get some sleep it's getting late and we need to get up early." Chloe says as she gets up to go down the hall to get some pillows and blankets for everyone.

Within no time everyone was asleep, Beca on the other hand couldn't sleep. She leaned over and grabbed her laptop which wasn't that far away from her. She turned it on and turned the brightness down so she wouldn't wake anyone up. But what Beca didn't know was that Aubrey (who was lying right next to her) wasn't asleep, she had way too many things on her mind that kept her from falling asleep, and the fact that she was lying right next to the girl who she has a huge crush on.

Aubrey turns over so that she's looking at the tiny brunette. "Can't sleep?"

Beca looks over at the blonde. "Nope. I take it you can't either?" Aubrey shake her head.

"Beca?"

"Yea?"

_'Come on Posen, you can do this!'_ Aubrey tells herself. She takes a deep breath. "I… I have something to-" She gets cut off by a pillow hitting her face. Aubrey turns and sees Amy glaring at them.

"Yo twig bitches, there are people trying to sleep here." And with that Amy lies back down and goes back to sleep.

Aubrey just shakes her head at her friend and turns back to Beca who smiles at her.

"We should probably get some sleep." Beca says as she turns off her laptop and puts it away.

Aubrey nods. _'Thanks a lot Amy.'_ She thinks to herself. "Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Aubrey."

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and ready for their flight. It only took a few hours to get to Florida, but it felt like forever.

Once they got to Chloe's beach house they went right in and went to the bedrooms to put their stuff away. When that was done they all went into the living room.

"This place is amazing Chloe." Beca looks at her friend.

"Thanks. When I was little, my parents and I would always come here for the summer. It feel good being back here," She looks around at her friends, "with you guys, you guys are my family." Chloe smiles at her friends who all smile back. "Now that we are here, we can party. I'll go and get the alcohol."

* * *

Chloe walks back into the beach house with lots of alcohol. "Party time aca-bitches!" Aubrey walks up to Chloe and helps her.

Beca walks out onto the back porch and sighs. She hears the door open and close and she turns around to see Aubrey.

"What are you doing out here?" Aubrey walks next to Beca and takes a sip of her beer.

Beca shrugs. "Just needed some air…"

Aubrey could tell Beca had something on her mind. "You ok?" Beca nods. "Beca, um last night, what I was trying to say before Amy hit me with a pillow… was that… I…" Aubrey turns to face Beca.

By the way Aubrey was trying to calm down her breathing, she could tell that if the blonde didn't calm down that she was going to puke. Beca puts her beer down and sits Aubrey down and she sits next to her and rubs calming circles on the blondes back. "It's ok Bree, just take a deep breath."

When Aubrey was calmed down, she turn to Beca and smiled. Beca smiled back, she looks down at the blonde's lips then back into Aubrey green eyes. Aubrey started to lean in and before Beca knew it, Aubrey's lips where on hers. Aubrey was kissing Beca. But just as Beca was about to kiss her back, Aubrey pulled away.

"I… I shouldn't have done that. I'm… I'm sorry Beca." Aubrey gets up and runs back inside the house.

"Aubrey wait!" Beca gets up and try's to follow after her but she lost her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank yo to everyone who left a review and who have liked the story so far. This chapter is a short one and i'm sorry about that. So i hope you like this chapter! I love you awesome nerds!**

* * *

Beca looks around the room, she sees Chloe walking to her. "Hey Beca!"

"Hey Chloe. Did you happen to see where Aubrey went?"

"She went upstairs, wh-"

"Thanks Chlo." Beca runs up the stairs so fast that she almost fell. Once she gets upstairs, she hears sniffling.

"Aubrey?"

"Leave me alone Beca."

"I'm not leaving Bree. Open the door, please?" Beca asks. She could tell that Aubrey had been crying, and all Beca wanted to do was hold Aubrey. She wanted to tell and show the blonde how she truly felt about her. She heard Aubrey stand up and walk over to the door and opened it. Aubrey looks at Beca and waits for her to start talking. But Beca doesn't, she walks towards the blonde and she wipes away her tears. She leans in and kisses Aubrey, then pulls back. "You pulled away so fast that you didn't give me a chance to kiss you back."

Aubrey looks at Beca. "Wait… you wanted to kiss me?"

Beca nods. "I wanted to kiss you for a long time now. I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt, I was-" Beca was cut off by a pair of soft lips. She closes her eyes and starts kissing back.

Aubrey smiles into the kiss which causes Beca to smile into the kiss also. They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't even notice Stacie came up the stairs. "It's about fucking time." She said before she turned around and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up with arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly turned around so that she's facing Aubrey. A smile formed on her face while she was watching the blonde sleep. She watches for a few more minutes until Aubrey wakes up. "Morning."

"Morning." Aubrey says in a sleepy voice and she nuzzles into Beca and smiles when the brunette wraps her arms around her.

Beca kisses the top of Aubrey's head then looks at her. "How about we go out for breakfast? Just us."

Aubrey smiles and nods her head. "I would love that."

* * *

Beca and Aubrey where sitting in this little dinner that Chloe told them about.

Aubrey looks up from her food and smiles at Beca, who smiles back.

"Aubrey?"

"Yea?"

Beca takes a deep breath. "Um... would you be my girlfriend?" She looks down and starts playing with her napkin. "That is, if you want to be my girlfriend."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile. Of course Aubrey wanted to be Beca's girlfriend. She wanted to hold her hand whenever she wanted, and she wanted to kiss her whenever and wherever she wanted. She wanted to wake up next to Beca every morning and go to bed with Beca in her arms at night. She wanted to kiss her good morning and good night. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend Beca."

"R-really?"

Aubrey nods then she leans over the table and gives Beca a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes Beca, I really want to be your girlfriend."

Beca smiles then quickly pulls Aubrey in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy with school and I've been dealing with a few things. I just haven't had that much time to write. But here is chapter 4! I love you awesome nerds!**

* * *

When they got back to the beach house, they were met with a bunch of questions from their friends.

Chloe looks at Aubrey and Beca and gives them a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell them not to ask so many questions at once."

"It's fine Chlo," Aubrey looks at her best friend then looks at Beca, "Do you want to go walk along the beach for a while?" Beca nods and takes Aubrey's hand and intertwines their fingers and walks out the back door of the house.

* * *

As they walk along the beach, Aubrey couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe that she was dating Beca.

Beca smiles at the feeling of Aubrey's hand in hers. "Aubrey?"

"Yea?"

Beca stops walking and faces Aubrey. "I really do care about you and I'm scared out of my mind that I'll just fuck this up. I just want to make you happy-"

"Beca, you're amazing and I know what happen with your dad, and you're nothing like him Beca." Aubrey wraps her arms around Beca's waist and rests her forehead on Beca's.

* * *

Back inside the beach house, everyone was looking out the window at Aubrey and Beca.

"It's about fucking time they handled their toners." Amy said as she goes and sits back down.

* * *

The two weeks that they where at the beach house flew by. They only had one more day until they went back home.

Aubrey and Beca where lying down in bed cuddling, Beca leans up and gives Aubrey a quick kiss on the lips. Aubrey smiles and nuzzles into Beca.

They where about to fall back to sleep when there was a huge knock on their door. "Time to get up aca-bitches! You're not going to sleep the last day here away!" Amy shouted.

Once they knew Amy was gone, they got out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

When they got downstairs everyone was already eating and drinking coffee.

"There's our lovebirds!" Stacie said as she got her food and coffee. Beca and Aubrey both blushed. "Oh come on, no need to blush. Like we all have been telling you guys, we are happy for you both."

Beca smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Once their plane landed they all hopped into the car and drove back home. When they got back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment they all said their goodbyes.

Beca walks up to Aubrey and wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Beca was the first one to pull away when air became a problem, she rests her forehead on Aubrey's. "I had an amazing time. For the next few days I'll be working at the radio station, so if you want to you can come by, you can."

Aubrey smiles and nods. "If you really want me to."

Beca nods. "I really want you to." Beca leans in and kisses Aubrey one last time. Aubrey wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriend, she really didn't want to let go of Beca.

Beca pulls away and looks at Aubrey. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Try and get some sleep ok?" Aubrey nods and kisses Beca one last time before Beca went to her car.

* * *

It was close to midnight and Beca was at the radio station. For the last hour Beca as been texting Aubrey. In the last few days Beca and Aubrey haven't really seen each other. Beca has been looking at the time on her phone for the last 10 minutes, the last text Aubrey sent said that she was on her way over to the radio station.

Beca was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't here the knock on the door. It wasn't until the fifth knock that she realized that Aubrey was there. She jumps out of her chair and runs to the front door and unlocks it and pulls Aubrey inside. Beca locks the door then turns to Aubrey and pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss started out slow and passionate.

"I missed you so much." Beca said as she pulls away.

"I missed you too." Aubrey says as she leans in and captures Beca's lips in another kiss.

Beca smiles into the kiss and then pulls away and leads Aubrey into the booth and sits in the chair. She makes sure the 'on air' sign is off before she pulls her girlfriend onto her lap and nuzzles into her neck. Aubrey smiles and wraps her arms around Beca.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard a low growl. Beca looks up and starts to blush. "I'm sorry... it's just I haven't eaten in a while."

Aubrey laughs lightly. "Glad I brought food with me," Aubrey smiles and holds up a bag. "I brought Taco Bell, your favorite."

"Thanks babe, you're the best." Beca kisses Aubrey on the cheek.

After they where done eating, they just relaxed and listened to music. Aubrey was in Beca's arms and she didn't want to be anywhere else. She loved how they just fit together. And before Aubrey knew it, she was asleep in Beca's arms.

Beca's smiles and kisses the top of Aubrey's head. She checked the time, she still had a few more hours until her shifted ended. And she decided to let Aubrey sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've just been going though a lot at the moment and every time i would try and write I just couldn't. I'll try my best to update quicker. I'm really glad you guys like it so far and thank you guys for reviewing it truly means a lot. So here's chapter 5, I hope you guy like it.**

* * *

When Beca's shift ended she had to wake up the blonde. She really didn't want to wake up Aubrey cause she just looked so fucking adorable sleeping. Beca leans down and kisses Aubrey's head and whispers, "Aubrey, babe, it's time to wake up." Aubrey tightens her hold on the tiny brunette and snuggles closer to her, which causes Beca to smile. She nudges the blonde lightly.

Aubrey's eyes open and she looks up at the brunette and smiles. "Good morning."

"Morning." Beca smiled back.

Aubrey gets up and stretches and Beca does the same. They make sure they have all their things before they walk out of the radio station and Beca locks the door then walks Aubrey to her car.

Beca wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist and Aubrey wraps her arms around Beca's neck.

"Thanks for coming last night, I really missed you." Beca leans up and kisses the blonde sweetly.

"I missed you too. I had fun last night."

Beca smiled and kissed Aubrey one more time before they said their goodbyes and got into their cars.

* * *

It was later that day when Beca had an idea. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Aubrey.

"What are you doing later tonight?"

"nothing really why?"

"Well, I want to take you on a date tonight. Wear something comfortable, and i'll pick you up say 8?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you at 8 :)"

* * *

It was almost almost 8 and Beca was getting everything ready for her date with Aubrey. Once she had everything, she went out to her car and put everything in the trunk so Aubrey wouldn't see what she had planed for the night. She got in her car and started driving to pick up her girlfriend.

When she got to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, it was a few minutes before 8. She walked to their door and knocked.

Aubrey opened the door and smiled when she saw her girlfriend. Beca smiles and leaned up and gave her a quick kiss.

Beca reaches her hand out for Aubrey to take. "Ready m'lady?"

Aubrey chuckles and takes Beca's hand and intertwines their fingers.

Right before they were about to leave Chloe comes out of the other room and waves goodbye to her friends. "Have fun you two!" Aubrey and Beca laugh lightly and say bye to Chloe.

They walk to Beca's car and Beca walks over to the passenger side and holds it open for Aubrey. Once Aubrey was in the car Beca goes over to the divers side and gets in and starts driving.

Aubrey looks over at Beca and smiles. "So where you taking me?"

"You'll see." She looks over at the blonde and smiles.

* * *

Before they got to where the date was located, Beca made Aubrey cover her eyes.

Beca parked the car and unbuckled her seat belt, she turns so that she's facing her girlfriend. "Ok, I'll be right back, keep your eyes covered and no peeking." Beca gets out of the car and opens the trunk and takes out everything she packed. What she had planed for the date was a nice picnic under the stars.

When she was done setting up everything she went back to the car and opened the passenger side door and helped Aubrey out of the car. She helped her walk a little bit and then stops. "Ok you can open your eye now."

When Aubrey opened her eyes she was speechless. She turned to Beca and looked at her.

"You like it?" Beca takes Aubrey's hands in her's and leads her to the blanket to sit down.

"I love it babe." Aubrey smiles and sits.

Beca smiles and gets out the food she packed and gets the bottle of wine and pours them both a glass. Then they started eating in a comfortable silence just enjoying being with each other.

Once they were done eating, they lied down and cuddled and looked up at the stars.

A few hours later they decided to go back to Beca's and get some sleep.

They walked into Beca's room and Beca handed Aubrey a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into. When they were changed they got into Beca's bed and Beca wraps her arms around Aubrey and pulls her closer.

Aubrey kisses Beca then pulls back and looks at the tiny brunette. "I had an amazing time tonight Beca. It was perfect."

"I had an amazing time too, I'm glad you liked it." Beca kisses the blonde one more time. "It's late we should probably get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aubrey snuggles closer to her girlfriend. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

There was a knock on Beca's door which caused the girls to groan.

Beca's door opens and her father walks in. "Beca it's-" He cuts himself off and his eyes widen. "What the hell?!"


End file.
